Talk:An Errand! The Professor's Price
Confirmed Drops *Confirmed Orb of Swords from Five of Swords. --Lito 04:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Swords from Seven of Swords. --Baroness 03:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Cups from Three of Cups. --Baroness 03:11, 21 July 2009 (UTC) *Confirmed Orb of Cups from six of Cups. --Lito 04:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Fight Just Solo'd the cardians as a thf in full evasion gear, Bloody bolts were draining ~160-170 hp a hit. They use Dia II, Bio II, Paralyze, Sleep, Blind, flash, Diaga II, Cure III, Water II, Protect II, Aero II, Banish II, Sleep II, Thunder I, Cure IV, Poison II, Stun, Fire, and Fire II on me throughout the course of the battle. Melee'd for about 10-20 damage. Bloody bolts had a hard time landing because of constant flashing, but after I used a sushi it was fine. All of the cards have less than 1k hp, maybe less than 600. Dancing edges we're doing around 900-1k. There's around 12 that spawn, maybe more maybe less, was trying to stay alive more than count.Also, using Cyclone caused 0 dmg to all units in range, I think each orb removes a different resistance. I only used one orb.--Nombly 03:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC). Each orb removes immunity to a particular damage type. Cups is piercing and Swords is slashing. --ImperialPanda 03:32, 21 July 2009 (UTC) What do you do after getting the orbs? -- Sectumsempra of Midgard Just duod with a lv70 whm (I'm lv75 sam/dnc). I used evasion gear (had about +50 eva) and a tav taco. They were hitting me for ~7-18dmg. Very easy fight, I could have probably soloed it, all of them were attacking me except for 1 which the whm would pull, kill, then pull another one. I was able to heal us both with Divine Waltz and still have 300% at almost all times (using soboro ofcourse). The way I see it, if you're prepared and go /dnc with an eva build you can solo all of them. Calimar Lakshmi 03:53, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Started fight with Orb of Batons and Orb of Cups, and I was able to sleep them, but unable to do magic *damage* to them. This may have something to do with having hit them with my dagger. Not sure. --BobTheGreat 06:35, 21 July 2009 (UTC). Just finished soloing this as a well-geared Taru 75DRK/37SAM. Only obtained Orb of Swords, and wanted to get out of the over camped Cardians... Grabbed my great sword for Shockwave (not sure if it proc'd at all during the fight, the fight was over in a matter of seconds). Hit the ??? and immediately Seigan+Third Eye. While that was up, Dread Spiked to absorb a bit of damage. Then Meditated and Shockwaved at 100+ tp. Took a little bit of damage, but the spam easily got my tp up for 2 more shockwaves and the battle was over before it started. Third Eye lasted long enough for my delayed Dread Spikes casting due to really poor Cardian accuracy. EDIT : Being DRK, the native Arcana Killer helped slightly to prevent a few attacks. New Circle might help for longer drawn out fights.--Thundermelon 13:23, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Easily soloed by 75RDM/37BLM with only having the Orb of Cups (Piercing damage). Joyeuse did all the damage with every enfeeble/magic spell/weaponskill either not landing or doing 0 damage (Including Spirits Within). Full buff at start and they only broke through stoneskin once at the very end, probally due to their spamming of Bio. --Rirae 12:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Pretty easy fight WHM and PLD duo. I got all but the batton orb and popped them (farmed them right in same tower as the ???). They were immune to Blunt damage it seems, so batton = blunt most likely since my Banish III and Holy did actual damage. ES sleepga at the start and just went smoothly without a problem. --zarrgoth 14:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) =Story Note= For an amusing alternate scene turn down the money request, although you will need to zone before being able to resatrt the CS and give correct answer to progress. -- Intergalacticsockpuppet 05:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC)